


Two Halves of a Whole

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: NOTICE: If this is posted on any other websites aside from Wattpad, DeviantArt (DA), or Archive of Our Own (AO3), then it is stolen. This was originally made by me (101CupofCoffee101) on docs. If you do not like yuri, lesbians, or girl on girl action, do NOT read. May include lemon/lime scenes later on in the chapters.NOTE: This is for MATURE audiences only. Themes get darker later on, and I will consider adding other stories to the plotline. Right now, the main pairing is Lana x Cia and vice versa (and maybe some Lana x Zelda). Might include others as well, haven't decided just yet.Anyway, thanks for reading !





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: If this is posted on any other websites aside from Wattpad, DeviantArt (DA), or Archive of Our Own (AO3), then it is stolen. This was originally made by me (101CupofCoffee101) on docs. If you do not like yuri, lesbians, or girl on girl action, do NOT read. May include lemon/lime scenes later on in the chapters. 
> 
> NOTE: This is for MATURE audiences only. Themes get darker later on, and I will consider adding other stories to the plotline. Right now, the main pairing is Lana x Cia and vice versa (and maybe some Lana x Zelda). Might include others as well, haven't decided just yet. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading !

**Chapter One** (preview)

* * *

 

“ **Ye of the Hylia, who do ye seek**?” The burnt Great Deku Tree asked the blue-haired woman holding a magical tome in her hand.

“My other half, Cia. Where is she?” Lana pleaded, her purple eyes full of hope; and maybe something else as well. The Great Deku Tree smiled down at her from his moustache.

“ **Far, far away from Hyrule she slumbers. The queen knows all**.”

And that’s how Lana found herself outside Zelda’s room.

 

\---

“Lana,” a familiar voice calls out to her as she opens the door to Zelda’s quarters. The blue-haired woman warily enters inside the royal room. The carpet is a regal red, and the walls are pure gold. A diamond chandelier hangs over her queen bed; which is exactly where she’s sitting in. Her desk is littered with piles and piles of paperwork. It’s obvious the princess has slept a wink for a long, long time. Even now, Lana can see bags under her eyes under the strain she’s under. She wishes she could be there for her more.

 

“Ah, milady. It’s an honor to see you again,” she says with a smile, “a-and not in, you know, battle.” Lana added, nervously laughing; swinging her hands back and forth.

 

“No need to call me that, Lana,” the princess-turned-queen laughs heartily, “It’s just Zelda to you.” Awkwardly, Lana walks to sit beside her; but not without a bow.

 

“R-right. Of course, Zelda.” She says nervously; a hand over her heart.

 

“So, how’s life at the castle,” she fumbles with her hands a bit, “now that there’s no war and all?”

 

“Oh, it’s been quite alright,” Zelda says warmly, sitting casually at her bedside. She’s sipping some tea and states,

“I’ve appointed Link as the co-captain of our troops. I’m hoping he’ll be commander someday. In the meantime, Impa has insisted that I marry a prestigious man. Whether a noble or a faraway prince. But,” she pauses, staring at Lana intently, “...I don’t want to get married. I’d like to rule over my kingdom and take on the responsibilities of a queen. However, I fear royal duties prevent me so. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry?” is all she can think of at that moment. Zelda nods numbly, but her face seems far off. Lana can tell because she’s biting her lower lip and is looking down at her lap.

‘ _What else can I say_ ?’ Lana thinks to herself. ‘ _Should I be happy that I have Link all to myself? No, even I’m not THAT selfish. Cia might…_ ’

Zelda sighs. “No, it is quite alright. It is nothing. I am stronger now, and it isn’t personal anymore.”

‘ _She’s smiling...but it doesn’t even reach her eyes_ ,’ Lana notes, looking at her friend in worry. She places a hand behind her back, and pats it. ‘H - hey, Zelda! It’s OK, I know that feeling. There’s still something I have to do. Someone I want to save.” Zelda nodded, and stood up. “Let us go. We will attend a speech, and then me and Impa will map out where you will go on your adventure.”

 

Lana nodded, and they exited the room together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
